Another Year
by K. L. Spitfire
Summary: The students of Hogwarts must be sent to other schools around the world for their own protection from You-Know-Who. What ever will happen to Harry?
1. Apperation

Title: Just Another Year  
Author: K. L. Spitfire  
Author's e-mail address: Drakesgrl04@aol.com  
A/N: Readers may e-mail or instant message me with any comments, I don't mind flames as long as they are CONSTRUCTIVE. Please Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!   
Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me, but everything that you don't recognize does belong solely to me.   
  
Current Location: Privet Drive  
Year: Harry Potter & Co. are entering their sixth year at Hogwarts   
  
  
  
  
  
'Another year.' Harry thought to himself. 'Another Birthday.'  
  
"Up Boy! Up!" Aunt Petunia shirked through his bedroom door.  
  
"I'm up!" Harry shouted back. "I'm always up you stupid bat." He muttered through the door.  
  
"What boy!" His aunt snapped.   
  
"Nothing, nothing."   
  
Harry pulled on a pale gray T-shirt, a pair of new, khaki shorts, and a never before worn green flannel shirt. Harry had forced his Aunt and Uncle to take him clothing shopping at the beginning of the summer when he had found he was now several inches taller then his wale of a cousin. They'd been reluctant at first but then agreed when he'd pointed out that his godfather wouldn't be too happy if he found that they weren't treating him well.   
  
It was the thirty-first of July and Harry's sixteenth birthday. He had no presents. But he didn't expect any. Harry rarely received presents and when he did they were from his best friends at Hogwarts. But Harry didn't even expect any this year. Dumbledore had told Ron and Hermione not to contact Harry at Privet Drive over the summer. The increasing risks from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were just too great.  
  
"Hello 'family'." Harry greeted his relatives sarcastically   
  
Harry was feeling very 'hormonal' and what one might refer to as 'teenage angst'.   
  
Harry was about to continue with his rant when a large tawny owl swooped in through the open kitchen window. (A sixteen-year-old Dudley shrieked and waddled away.) The owl lapped the kitchen and dropped the familiar Hogwarts school letter into Harry's open hands.   
  
Harry tucked his letter into his back pocket, walked out of the kitchen, grabbed the few pound notes from the change tray that the Dursleys kept on the hall table, and walked out of the house onto plain old Privet Drive, leaving the Dursleys in his wake. (At least for the time being.)   
  
Harry continued out of Privet Drive and over to the coffee/bookshop a few blocks down the road. Harry had turned this daily walk into a weekly routine that fit his lonely life very comfortably. Harry entered the café ordered his usual, a plain black coffee, and sat down, alone, perusual.   
  
Harry pulled out his Hogwarts letter, tore open the seal, pulled out the parchment, and took a long drink from his coffee. He began to read to himself:  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
This year will be quite different from previous years that you have spent at Hogwarts. You will be spending the year with witches, wizards, and Muggles from other parts of the world as a specialized learning experience. All will be explained after the start of term feast.   
  
Term will begin on September the first as usual.  
  
Yours Sincerely,   
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
  
  
'Huh.' Harry thought to himself. 'I wonder if Drumstrang and Bauxbaton have agreed to come back to Hogwarts again.' Harry realized that he hadn't heard about the two schools since the forth year monstrosity that was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With Cedric Diggory. He shivered involuntarily.   
  
Harry checked his watch.   
  
"Ten forty-five." He mumbled aloud. Harry dropped the payment for his coffee on the table and went into the men's room. He entered a stall and closed the door behind him, not locking it; Harry deapaerated. (Harry and Ron had believed that it was absolutely necessary that they learn to apperate the previous year. And with much coaxing, (mostly by Ron, Hermione seemed to have a weak spot for him) and Hermione had agreed to help the three of them learn how to apperate.)  
  
And Harry was gone.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I am sooooo sorry about any spelling mistakes!!! Please review. I was so nervous about posting this and I really want it to work out! I try to review for everyone so if you want me to read your story I'd be glad to and review it! 


	2. Nightmares

Title: Just Another Year  
Author: K. L. Spitfire  
Author's e-mail address: Drakesgrl04@aol.com  
A/N: Readers may e-mail or instant message me with any comments, I don't mind flames as long as they are CONSTRUCTIVE. Please Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!   
Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me, but everything that you don't recognize does belong solely to me.   
  
Current Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry The Great Hall  
  
  
  
  
  
"I imagine all of you were surprised at your school letters this year." Professor Dumbledore said solemnly from the teachers table, not the slightest trace of a smile on his face. "And to the fact that the first years were not, will not, be sorted into school houses this year. That action will not be needed due to the fact that you will not be spending the school year here." Angry, worried, mutters tore through the students like a rip tide. "Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. The Hall quieted immediately, not used to ever seeing their Headmaster so angry. "I do not like this anymore then you do, but it must be done. Each and every one of you is to be sent to a different place around the globe, most likely two or three to a place. You will not know where you are to be going. Any owls that any of you may have will be staying at Hogwarts by order of the Ministry of Magic. Come down from your dormitories tomorrow fully packed and dressed as Muggles. First years will be sleeping in a pre-designated are for the night." Professor Dumbledore sat back down, a fierce grimace set on his face and a hand rubbing his forehead.   
  
No one felt much like eating after that and the feast ended rather quickly.  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione up the marble staircase through corridor after corridor and into Gryffindor common room. After a quiet "Good Night." to Hermione, he trailed after Ron up the boys staircase and into his own bed.   
  
Sleep didn't come. Didn't come as it had so often in the past. But the dreams came, the nightmares always came. And when his eyes finally closed a flash of green light enveloped him.  
  
The green was gone and he back in the Riddle cemetery.  
  
Another Flash of green and Cedric was in front of him—dead.  
  
Flash.  
  
His parents were lying sprawled next to him.   
  
Flash.   
  
Lord Voldemort came out came out of the shadows behind them. "Harry. . . " He whispered gruesomely. "Harry. . .I'm coming for you. . . " Flash. "For everyone you love. . . " flash—Flash—FLASH! Now there were more dead bodies, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Fred and George.   
  
"No!" He knew he was shouting but couldn't hear himself. The new bodies weren't killed by Avada Kedavara, they were tortured. Some were naked and bloody and bruised beyond recognition.   
  
"It'll all happen eventually Harry Potter." Flash. More bodies, now it was Colin and Dennis Creevy, Dean and Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Neville—they were coming so fast now that he couldn't tell them apart. "Since I can't seem to get to you I'll take everyone you love first, everyone you know. One by one they'll all leave you." The final flash of green came and atop the pile of corpses lay Albus Dumbledore. "Everyone who protects you will be gone."  
  
"NO!" He shouted again. Harry tried desperately to lift his wand, but his arm seemed too heavy and attached to his side.   
  
"And you, Harry Potter, will be completely alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke suddenly in a cold sweat, panting and wide awake.   
  
He hated night more then any other time. Hated having to sleep and relive that horrible nightmare again and again. And it wasn't even the fact that he was seeing everyone he knew die, it was that every time he saw them he hurt so much inside that he wanted to die. Would rather die then be left so completely alone.   
  
Harry knew that it was incredibly selfish to, he didn't want anyone to suffer, but he knew they would. And all because of him.  
  
The thought made him sick with fear. He hated feeling so damn helpless. 


End file.
